


An angel in Mystic Falls

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: After an incident Nico decides to go live with his aunt Demeter in a small little town. He makes friends and learns what happened to his father when he was 7.





	1. Chapter 1

_The beginning of it all started earlier than anyone of us thought. It was a wintry but clear day after my 7th birthday. This is honestly when I think back on it the first real memory that I can remember._

_I said before I was 7 years old, I was outside playing with my friend from down the street when a black Ford car, and the only reason I know what car model it was at that age West because my best friend was totally into cars, pulled into our driveway in a man stepped out that I vaguely recognized. He went up to the porch and knocked on the door and waited for my mother. When she saw him she got a scared look on her face in collapse. I gave a look to my best friend and then ran up to the porch to comfort my upset mother. When I had got there the man had helped my mother back to her feet and usher me inside. I sat on the couch with my sister Bianca as the man told us what he came to tell us. My father had disappeared from him and my uncles trip and nobody knew where he was._

_"I'm sorry Maria, I am so so sorry kids.."_

I jolted awake, Breathing heavily blinking fast. It took a few minutes before the sound around me cleared and I could hear somebody calling me.

"Nico, Nico. Nico come on, the moving van is ready to leave."

I got up from my bed and grabbed my packed backpack and glanced around the room that I had shared with my cousin Percy for the last five years, one last time before making my way out the door.

Nico paused at the bottom of the stairs, stopping because he could hear soft voices on the other side.

"Paul," his Aunt Sally's voice though quiet, clearly carried to his ears. "I'm worried about him, do you really think sending him to live with his Aunt Dee is a good idea? I mean, he really hasn't talked about the incident..." Nico side quietly and closed his eyes.

The incident, one of the worst days of his life, he just wanted to forget. And in the end it was his own decision to go live with his Aunt Dee.

Nico heard movement from the other side of the doorway. "Sally love we've talked about this, we've discussed this with Nico thoroughly." A moment of silence. Nico could imagine his aunt and her husband standing there giving each other comfort. He didn't want to ruin the moment but as he turned to go back up the hallway his elbow knocked over one of his Aunt Sally's little plastic bottle of seashells.

"Nico, is that you Nico dear?" Of course it was him, who else would it be Nico thought. He took a deep breath and then turned back towards the living room, when he entered the room he saw his Aunt Sally and Uncle Paul who was Sally's third husband sat on the couch.

"Hi Aunt Sally, Uncle Paul. I'm ready." He said quietly and Sally nodded. "Well let's get to the car." Sally said as she stood up from the couch.

* * *

 

  
_**Her dimpled smile, her soft black eyes, her long dark hair fluttering in the Wind. Large unseeing black eyes, long dark hair matted with blood, her soft smile turn down in a Grimace of pain. The red of her flowing life's blood. These are the things I think about when I think back upon that day. The day my sister Bianca was taken from me.** _

_**I was ten when my sister Bia was hit by a car and killed, our mother died when I was younger than that. After she died I went to go live with my cousin Percy and his mother Sally in New York. Percy is 2 years older than me and loves to swim, he was the swim captain of the swim team at our school. Mr. Popular. But now he's off at college and Sally and her husband Paul are getting ready to have their first child. So I have chosen to go live with my aunt Demeter, my father sister in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls....** _

I looked up from my journal as the voice over the intercom said they were now boarding the plane that would take me to my new home. I stowed my journal and Pen back into my bag before getting up from the uncomfortable airport waiting seats in making my way, as I stepped onto the plane one thought passed through my mind. Am I making the right choice?


	2. Chapter 2

_Creek... Creek....Creek.... The porch swing swung slowly back and forth, back and forth. I could sense something in the air, something dark. I walked up the porch steps and entered the cabins front door. I entered the spotless living room, nothing out of place. Everything perfect and neat._

_Walking over to a closed-door on the right side of the living room, I looked in and saw nothing. Once again the place was spotless. Thump! Thump!_

_I looked up towards the ceiling, towards the second floor of the cabin where the noise had come from. Thump! Thump! Thump! There it was again._

_I left the doorway of the bedroom and made my way towards the stairs for the second floor. The stairs Creak slightly as I climbed them. I entered the short hallway in walked a few feet towards the door at the end of the hall when..._

CRASH!!

"Wat as that?" I managed to say as I jolted awake. I laid there propped up on my elbow rubbing my eyes. A few moments later and there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Com' in." I managed to mumble out and between a yawn. The door opened and my aunt Demeter stuck her head in.

"Morning Nico, sorry about the noise waking you up, I have old man Dionysus trying to put up a ceiling fan."

I rubbed my eyes some more as I sat up. " okay Auntie Dee, what time is it?" I reached for my phone.

"It's just half past 6." She said. I stood up and went over to my closet. "Is it okay if I get a shower?" I asked.

"Of course it is Nico, I'll have breakfast for you when you get done." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. I headed towards the shower.

20 minutes later found Nico showered and dressed down in the kitchen.

"I made French toast with strawberries this morning Nico, help yourself, old man Dionysus," she through a look at the man standing on a ladder in the living room. "Already has."

I muttered a quiet thanks and went straight for the coffee pot before sitting down with two pieces of French toast and delicious plump strawberries to enjoy.

I had just popped a strawberry into my mouth when the news caught my attention.

"We have an update on the missing persons case of Drew Tanaka, the Young 16 year old cheerleader from Forks High."

A picture of a girl with Asian features popped up on the screen wearing a cheerleading uniform.

" the body of Miss Tanaka was discovered 400 miles from where she was last scene in the near Forest, the police suspect a bear attack was the cause of Miss Tanaka's injuries that resulted in her passing. A memorial has been scheduled for late Wednesday night." The news anchor said.

"hat a way to start the new school year." Nico turn to see a pot-bellied balding older man in a hideous leopard print shirt standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

The man walked over to the sink and started washing his hands after turning on the water and getting some soap.

" I be Dionysus, but most folks around here call me mr. D." He turned away from the sync drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Ya must be Miss Demeter's nephew then?" I nodded.

"Which 'ne of her many siblings is your parent lad?" He asked. Did Nico pick up a slight hint of a slur in his speech?

Nikko swallowed his bite and answer the man's question.

"My father was her brother, Hades I think his name was." Nico turned back to the TV at that moment so missed the tensing and slight shivering of the man's body.

Nico got up and replaced the dishes in the sink before grabbing his backpack and heading out of the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you mr. D." He went to go find his aunt.

He found Demeter outside tending to her garden. " I'm off Aunt Dee."

The Other Woman sat up on her knees and gave him a smile as she said; " okay Nico see you later, hope your first day at school goes well."

Nico swallowed, he hopes so too.


	3. Mystic Falls High part 1

So Mystic high was a 3 floored brick building that sat on a pretty big campus. I stepped off my bike and put it in the bike stand, locking it before walking to the front doors.

As I walked I noticed a lot of the students either sitting and talking to friends or standing and talking to friends.

I went to the main office and got my schedule before looking for my locker. As I walked I could hear a bunch of different conversations going on around me.

"Summer beach.."

"Only $30.."

Nico scanned the lockers until he found the locker assigned to him. He had just got it unlocked when two girls stopped next to him talking.

"Can we still say training mess?" One of the voices said. Nico looked over out of the corner of his eye as the other girl responded.

"No that was last year." 

He took out the books from his backpack, sorted them in his locker and then looking at what his schedule said and grabbing the corresponding books. Once he was done with that he shut his locker and turned around to head to his class. 

When he was bowled over buy a blonde albino. Nico side and bent down to pick up his books.

"Yikes." Somebody bent down next to me and started helping me pick up the mess.

"Sorry about her." The girl handed me a book. Even when she's trying to be considerate she lots of times isn't." 

I looked up as the person handed me one of the last books. It was the tall dark-skinned girl who had been talking next to my locker. I gave her a small smile.

She stuck out her hand for me to shake. " Hi I'm Bonnie Bennett."

I smiled once more. "Nico." I reached out my own hand for her to shake. Her eyes got glassy for a moment but soon cleared and I released her hand. "Nico di Angelo." We stood up. 

"So Nico what is your first class?" Bonnie asked. Nico looked once more at his paper.

"History with.. mr. Tanner."

"Oh me and my friend Elena both have that class, you can walk with us."

"Thanks."

Bonnie quickly introduced Nico to Elena and the trio started walking to history.

They were walking past the office when Bonnie stopped, forcing Elena and Nico to stop with her.

"Ooo, who's that fine piece of back."

Nico took a small Peak. 'Ayy.' Nico thought. The piece of back that Bonnie had pointed out and Nico's opinion was quite plain. Like come on that but was flatter then a piece of cardboard. And he said as such.

"Yeah if you like your man to have no but." He noticed Bonnie staring at him and that Elena was nowhere in sight. He flushed.

"What? I know back, and that is no good back." Bonnie just smiled and put her arm through mine and started leading me to the classroom.


	4. Mystic Grill

After school Nico decided to ride his bike around the town. He soon enough came across the town's graveyard and decided to walk around.

He locked his bike up to the metal gate surrounding the entrance and made his way in. Nico like looking at Old tombstones and seeing who was buried in that spot. So far the deeper he went into the graveyard the more interesting ones he found.

He was standing at the top of one of the hills when he noticed as a heavy fog started to roll in, and not to mention the crow that he had seen flying around. 'That's not creepy at all.' He thought.

He had just started to continue down the way he was going when he heard a scream. Not hesitating in the slightest he ran towards the noise only to find Elena, one of the girls he had met in school was talking to no butt guy.

Quickly checking to make sure visually that she was okay Nico turned and went back up the hill to continue his search.

* * *

 

"Are you not cooking dinner Aunt Dee?" Nico asked as he walked into the kitchen from putting his bike in the garage.

"Oh Nico!" She jumped "No, not tonight. You're on your own tonight, I have book club," she looked at her wrist where the gold watch she always wore was. "Oh! Right now actually."

Nico watched as the woman ran around the kitchen like in a whirlwind. He look through some of the cupboards before sighing. Well there was always that restaurant in town he saw. What was it called? Oh right the Mystic Grill.

* * *

 

The place was packed when Nico walked in. He stood there, just to the side of the entryway gazing at all of the people.

" Nico!"

The Raven turned when he heard the sound of his name. Sitting at a table a little ways into the restaurant/bar was Elena, Bonnie, albino and mr. No butt.

He started to walk towards them. When he was a few feet away he waved in greeted the group.

" hi Elena, Bonnie." He stood next to their table.

" Oh! Oh goodness let us get you a chair!" Bonnie said as she jumped up and brought back a chair that she sat next to hers so he was seated in between her and Mister no butt.

Nico sat down as he asked, "So are the burgers any good here? I haven't eaten since breakfast." Okay so technically that was not true and Elena and Bonnie knew that but what he had ate for lunch in his opinion was disgusting and he barely ate it.

" yeah the burgers are pretty good here." Elena said. "So you haven't met these two, this is—" Elena was cut off by the person she was trying to introduce.

"Caroline Forbes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nico could see that she was trying to give his body a once-over. He mentally snorted.

He should probably inform her.

He gave a soft and gentle smile.

"Thank you for the obvious checking out Miss Forbes but unfortunately I'll have to decline any advances from you. You don't have the right..   body part for me." He flushed and looked down at the table, where are Burger and Fries was sitting. He looked up and caught Bonnie's eye who just gave him a wink.  
  
  



	5. 346

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico thinks they're history teacher mr. Tanner is a douche.

So after Nico had just basically announce to the entire table that he was gay and he ate half of his burger and fries the conversation turned to different topics.

"Okay so I have to ask, Nico, I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious." Bonnie said. "But your accents kind of funny, where are you from?"

Nico gave Bonnie a smile as he answered. "Well I came here from New York where I lived since I was 10 with my aunt, cousin and her husband. But originally I am from Venice, Italy."

"That's cool. Do you have any siblings?" Bonnie asked. Nico took a drink of his pop that he had bought before answering.

"Well I had an older sister who passed away when I was 10 just after we moved to New York and I have a younger half-sister who goes to a boarding school in San Francisco."

"What about your parents? You said you lived with your aunt in New York?" Elena asked Softly.

Nico fiddled with the skull ring on his finger, he didn't notice Stefan giving it a strange look.

"Yeah I lived with my aunt and her family, my cousin Percy who I lived with, our fathers are brothers but I really don't know much about either man. My father disappeared when I was 7 Percy's left before that. The reason me and my sister Bianca came to live with her aunt was because our mother was in a freak Once In A Million lightning strike accident." When he looked up everybody was gawking at him.

"So who do you live here with then?" Elena asked."

"One of my dad's other siblings, my aunt Demeter." Nico definitely noticed the Silence from the three girls and the confused look on Stefan's face.

"So Stefan." A slightly awkward pause, at least on Caroline's part. "Nico, since you're both new here you guys don't know about the back to school party at the Falls." Caroline said.

"It's a tradition." Bonnie added with a slight smile as she tilted her water cup back and forth.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena. Nico observed everybody's reaction to that question. Elena looked a bit surprised to be asked, Bonnie looked conniving and sneaky and Caroline had a scathing look on her face towards Elena. And Stefan just looked calm, it made Nico nervous and he unobtrusively scooted his chair slightly away from the other male.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said. Elena who had been staring Godsmacked at Stefan shifted her eyes towards her best friend and smiled slightly. But Nico could see the hidden threat of Payback in her brown eyes. 

Nico pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. It was getting rather late, slipping his phone back in his pocket he scooted his chair out and said his goodbyes to the group before leaving and heading back to his aunts.

"Can anybody tell me how many casualties there were in the battle that took place right here in our own Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked the next morning in history class. Nico had already come to the conclusion that Mr Tanner was a huge dick wad and he didn't like him. 

" Miss Bennett?" He looked towards Bonnie.

"Umn? A whole lot, yep a whole lot." Several of the class laughed. 

"Cute becomes dumb really quick Miss Bennett." Nico glared down at his paper. "Mister Donovan, care to overcome your jock stereotype?" The teacher asked scathingly. 

"Nope, I'm cool, things though mr. Tanner." Nico colored in his pencil drawing of a skull trying to ignore the utter contempt he could just feel pouring off their excuse of a history teacher.

"Elena?" Nico shot his head up and look towards the quiet girl.

"I don't know Mister Tanner." Nico glared at the wall as he could see the beginnings of an angry look on the teachers face.

"I was willing to be lenient last year Miss Gilbert for obvious reasons, but the excuses ended with Summer..."

"346." 

"Excuse me mr. Di Angelo? Come again?"

Nico could hear the pencil under his fingers cracking as he squeezed it but he calmly stated not letting the anger show in his voice. "There were 346 casualties in that battle, unless you're counting local civilians." He calmly stated as he look directly into the Arrogant teachers eyes. He's not ashamed to admit that when the prick gave a small unbidden shiver he smiled.

"T-that is correct mr. Di Angelo." He cleared his throat. "Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle-" he was cut off.

"Actually there were 27 sir, confederate soldier shot at a church believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

And where did you get your history from mister..?"

Stefan just looked gloomy as he said. "Salvatore and the archives are stored in town hall if you want to brush up on your facts."

Okay Nico was sure now that he could see a vein popping in the douches head.


	6. The falls

Nico adjusted his bombers jacket as a cool breeze blue past. Although he didn't think he was quite shivering because of the cold air coming from the water. He had had this weird feeling ever since he met Stefan.

"Hey Nico!" He turned to see Bonnie walking up to him. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hey listen, about yesterday.. the way we reacted..." he cut her off.

"It's okay Bonnie, I understand." He really did understand his aunt Demeter came off as being a bit  
shrew and downright strange.

"So have any guys around here caught your eye yet?" She asked teasingly. Nico who had just took in a drink of his apple beer choked and sputtered.

"Hmm no. I'm not really looking for romance right now..." he swallowed heavily, " I'm still recovering from the loss of my first boyfriend."

Bonny looks sympathetic at him. " A break up or because you moved..?"

Niko's swallowed again and took a drink of his alcohol. Liquid courage was definitely right at this moment.

"No, there was an accident he died."

They were both silent for a few minutes Bonnie reached up to Pat his shoulder and froze, she stood there Frozen for about two Heartbeats before she shook her head.

"Woo." She looked on that her own beer. " I better slow down on these." She muttered under her breath put Nico could hear. " They're making me have weird visions. I need to go tell Elena." As she walked away she threw a goodbye over her shoulder.

Nico finished his beer and went to go get another one. He had just opened his bottle when he was approached buy a tall Raven with an eye patch.

"Hi, I'm Ethan."

* * *

 

The night was going well. Elena and Stefan had met up and talked, Elena telling Stefan about her parents. Nico had slipped into a conversation with Ethan after finding out that Ethan was a fan of the card game  
Mythamagic. Which they were currently having a disagreement about.

"You can't raise Zeus's attack power up by that much unless you have his lightning bolt, and don't even get me started—" he gast and stumbled, Ethan caught him stopping him from falling.

"Hey man you okay?" Nico took some calming breaths as he stood up slipping out of Ethan's grasp.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little light-headedness."

"Somebody help! Somebody help!"

Nico and Ethan look towards the yelling.

"What do you think's going on?" Ethan asked. "I don't know, let's go find out." Nico started to make his way towards where a group was gathering it was until he got there that he realized Ethan hadn't followed him he tried to search for him but the crowd was too thick.

He went and stood by Bonnie who he could see.

"What's happened?" He asked. She turned to him.

"Elena's ex-boyfriend gnats sister Vicky, apparently she was attacked by a animal of some kind."


	7. The next day

**"Are you sure your sister said we could have the car tonight?" A girl with dark skin and blonde hair asked her companion.**

**"Yes! It's fine." Her companion, a light skinned male with black hair said. " let's get started what we came here to do." He lifts his right hand and cut her right breast. She giggled.**

**Snap.**

**"Did you hear that?" She asked. He muttered something and she pulled away. "We'll go check it out!"**

**He grumbled the started to get out of the car. When he moved something hanging from his neck shifted and was partly revealed in the lingering light.**

**A beaded necklace.**

**Flash!**

Nico

**Flash!**

Nico

**Flash!**

Nicccccoooo!!

Nico bolt it up. He glanced around and tried to calm his breathing.

"What...." he slurred sleepily.

Honestly you sleep like the Dead. Up! Up kiddo you're going to be late. I already have the cereal and milk downstairs waiting for you."

Nico blanked and rubbed his eyes as his aunt Demeter left his doorway and wandered off somewhere in the house. He yawned before stretching and climbing out of bed.

Slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans he grabbed four one of his black T's this one with a little color in the shape of a blue flame upon it. He grabbed his bomber jacket and his bag before leaving the room.

In class Nico tried to Anor the googly-eyed love attention or whatever it was between Salvatore and Gilbert and focus on his class work.

He glanced out the window and happened to see Elena's brother, Jeremy leaving campus. he was apparently decided to skip class today. He looked up at the time.

8:54.

Ah!! Hospital visiting hours we're going to be starting in a few minutes. He's most likely trying to visit the girl that was attacked the other night at the bonfire. Mickey? Lizzy? Vicky? Ah, yes Vicky was her name.

"originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls and over a hundred and forty-five years."

Nico wrote that down he knew of someone back home who would have loved to see this comet that they were discussing about today.

"The comet will be its brightest at midnight tomorrow during celebration." The same annoying teacher from the other day said. Nico could see him starting to glare at two people behind him and Nico knew it was that Elena and Stefan that the Pratt teacher was glaring at. He ignore the trio and we're back to work wishing that he could be wearing a pair of headphones to block out the noise.

A few minutes later and the bell rang. Nico headed to his locker he needed to get a book for his next class.

"So I'm confused, are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Nico looked up as he heard Caroline's voice and Bonnie's response.

Bonnie laughs. "Neither. According to Graham I'm a witch. Hi Nico." Bonnie ads when she sees the Raven at his locker.

He waves but says. " I know somebody back home, who like to say that she was a witch, and not one with a capital B. But said she wasn't actual witch and would often claim that her mother is Hecate: The minor goddess of magic from Greek mythology. But she might be known as the goddess of magic she is also not as widely known as the goddess of Crossroads."

The two girls blanked at the download of information and the slowly building at excitement from the normally resident teen.


	8. The comet part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time froze, Nico stretched his arm out in a feeble attempt even though he was still too far away to save the person.
> 
> later Nico would believe what he had saw and what happened was because of him being sleep deprived.

"So I was talking to Grand and she said that the last time the comment came by there was like a whole bunch of death and stuff."

The group of teens sat around one of the outdoor lunch tables. Nico was boxed in between Elena and Bonnie and was forced to come eat lunch buy the mocha skin girl. He sat crunching up his potato chips.

"like blood and Carnage. It created a bed of Paranormal Activity."

"Yeah then your grandma had another shot and she told you about the gods running around having flings with Mortal women." Caroline said sarcastically before turning to Elena. Nico scowled and started talking before Caroline could say whatever it was she was going to say to Elena.

"Actually in Greek mythology as well as Roman mythology the gods did have a lot and I mean a lot of Affairs with mortal women and some men. and you know those offspring would have been called demigods."

Caroline just stared before turning to Elena.

"so what then?" She asked and Nico popped in his headphones and took a bite of his hand full of crushed up chips.

* * *

 

Later that night Nico was just lounging around in his room 'writing' and doodling in his notebook / Journal that the psychiatrist he had seen after the event had persuaded him to keep.

Some nights he swear he could still here the sound of Wills laugh, the sound of his voice or The Melody of his humming.

Currently though he was listening to One of Wills favorite country songs that his mother, Naomi Solace inspiring country musician had recorded for him.

' _The words you seek... are in the trees... are in the Sun.... are wrapped up in my arms....'_

_( dream)_

Once again he found himself outside of that old dilapidated house but this time he felt drawn to one of the side rooms. he opened the door and entering.

In the room he found two men but they were hard to make out, like they were shrouded in mist. The two were arguing / talking with one another.

"you know that you have to leave, you can't stay." a man with a short black goatee said to another man. "You're just putting them in danger."

The other man's side.

they were standing in a old style Parlor Room with a raging fire in the fireplace.

" I know but I can't... they're going to need me- he will need me."

"Apollo said it will still be many years-'

Hong! hong!

"what! who's there!?" Nico slowly blinks his eyes open and looked around his room, his journal still open on the bed and his CD player still on. he yawned and stood up and looked out of his window.

"Bonnie..." he muttered. her four door grey sedan was sitting outside his house. his phone beeped. he picked it up and open the message from Bonnie.

I **'m here.**

he responded and then put down his phone to get ready.

**give me 15, just woke up.**

School was a blur the only thing Nico registered was that everybody was super excited about this comet that was supposed to come over the skies that night. he wasn't sure if he was going to go or just go back home and sleep. hewas leaning towards sleeping.

But apparently the fates were against him since Bonnie dragged him to go see the comet instead of letting him go home and sleep.

"Come Nico have some fun." Bonnie said as she used her candle to light his.

"I want to go home and crawl into my bed." he muttered as they were joined by Elena and Caroline. the ladder throwing him a annoyed look.

He turn and lit the persons candle behind him.

"Thanks."

Nico scowl sleepily as he looked up.

oh Ethan. He nodded. Nico wandered away a few steps and looked up into the night sky for some reason that he never truly could understand feeling trepidation as he glanced up into the dark heavens above.

"You know even though most everybody believes that the comet  
is a shooting ball of ice and rock it's actually the lady Artemis traveling through the skies on her chariot." Ethan said leaning over Nico shoulder.

"hmm.. No, you don't really know your Greek mythology then do you? just like Apollo with the sun chariot it's the Moon that would be Artemis in her chariot not a shooting ball of ice....  although the comet could be one of her sacred animals playing tag with his mistress or something." he scoffed "but if you listen to my friend Bonnie, she would say it's a harbinger of evil."

After that lovely conversation Nico managed to sneak away to the Mystic Grill and waited there, falling asleep in a corner until everybody else showed up.

He was on a rooftop across the street from the Mystic Grill in front of him were three people. Stefan, a girl with long wavy hair that he recognized from the party the other night. ' I think that's Vicky Matt sister.' he thought and another slightly more buff dude then Stefan with darker brown hair in a hard glint in his eyes.

He couldn't really tell but he was getting the same vibe from this dude that he had gotten from Stephan earlier.

This man and Vicky were on the edge of a building it look like he was trying to push her off.

Nico's eyes shot open, his mind was still hazy not comprehending is body's actions but his body was on autopilot. he shot up and made his way out of the grill.

where? his mine questioned.

Across the square...

He turned and started running towards the opposite end as he got close he could see some figures on a building across the way. his eyes couldn't make out who they were but he ran faster as he saw one of the figures teetering on the buildings ledge. he was a few feet from said building when he saw one of the figures fall.

Time froze, Nico stretched his arm out  in a feeble attempt  even though he was still too far away  to save the person.

later Nico would believe what he had saw and what happened was because of him being sleep deprived.

A shadow from a light post nearby jumped out and the girl fell into it coming out of a shadow from another light pole the few feet away. he got to her and noticed, yes it was definitely Vicki Donovan, and that she was passed out. he looked up, squinting. but he couldn't spot anybody on the roof now.

He wondered two things, how had Vicky gotten out of the hospital? and who were the two figures on the roof?


End file.
